Más
by MtvHH
Summary: ¡¡Harry! – Dice la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada entre divertida, preocupada y maravillada.Este…la agarra de la muñeca y la lleva a un rincón....Reviews!


_Drabble #39, LPDF _

** _Más_**

¿¡¿No puedo creerlo?!? Este Ron….¡¡Se va sin avisarnos!! Claro, como va con Lunita... – decía la castaña en un tono que claramente se notaba el "poco" sarcasmo, mientras entraban a la decorada y algo informal fiesta.

Lo hecho, hecho esta Hermione! No tienes por que quejarte cada 5 minutos, ya cansas! – Gruñe el pelinegro, fastidiado antes de siquiera llegar la noche, por el drama que hacían las chicas por una simple fiesta, que los zapatos, que el vestido, que mucho maquillaje, que se ven gordas… y para peor Hermione no para de criticar a Ron, por su si importara tanto!

¿¡¿Ya canso?!? Pues discúlpeme Sr. Potter por fastidiarle la velada a tan temprana hora, déjame y te libero de tal amargura! – Y soltándose bruscamente del brazo de Harry, camino con paso firme hacia el centro de la sala, con el cabello moviéndose graciosamente en su apuro, hasta perderse de vista, ignorando olímpicamente los llamados del ojiverde.

Abatido y disgustado, decide ir hacia la mesa donde los demás se encontraban conversando animadamente, tal vez… ahí podría matar el tiempo piensa mientras una mueca de obstinamiento corre por su rostro.

¿Y Hermione? – Pregunta la pelirroja al moreno, mientras miraba con curiosidad junto con Luna, uno que otro apuesto hombre y cuchicheaban entre ellas, a ver quien se le lanzaba.

¡Yo que se! Como si supiera donde esta las 24 horas del día! – Respondió Harry, malhumorado, con las manos en sus bolsillos y alzando los hombros, en un claro gesto que ni le interesaba.

Valga la reabundancia… – Murmura Ron mirando distraídamente todos los preparativos de la fiesta, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo.

¡Allá esta! – Comenta Luna, al advertir a la castaña al otro lado de la sala, seguida de un alto y más o menos robusto hombre, quien en su mano derecha portaba una botella de whisky a medio tomar – ¿Y quien es ese? Parece que no la esta pasando muy bien que digamos.

Harry inmediatamente, al escuchar las últimas palabras de la rubia, miro a la dirección donde esta señalaba y efectivamente, la ojimiel no parecía muy grata con la compañía que tal hombre le ofrecía.

Nah….tal vez ese tipo le enseñara a no ser tan amargada y regañona todo el tiempo – Comento el pelirrojo divertido, al notar como esta trataba de deshacerse de el inútilmente.

El pelinegro, dominado por sus celos, de amistad claro, saca sus manos de los bolsillos y camina directamente y sin dificultad hacia la pareja, al llegar empuja al hombre con fuerza, colocándose al lado de la castaña, pero cubriéndola un poco con su cuerpo del contacto del otro, dando un mensaje algo subliminal, de que ese es su territorio. (Ya saben como son los hombres de animales jeje… no, no, no, estoy bromeando XD)

Sin tiempo de replicar por la castaña, el pelinegro, en una actitud posesiva y tono amenazante discute con el tipo.

¿Qué crees que haces con mi Hermione, pedazo de imbécil?

¡¿Tu Hermione?! – Dicen los dos, sobresaliendo la voz algo chillona y confundida de la castaña, mas Harry pretende desentenderla

Si, mi Hermione! Es mi novia y que?……¿Tienes un problema con ello?

No, claro que no – Responde el hombre mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en la cara – Pero yo que tu me cuido, no querrás que te roben, como dices, a tu Hermione por un verdadero hombre…

Ja! Ella no necesita otro, tan hombre soy que siempre me pide mas, y sabes que….? Se lo doy!

¡¡Harry!! – Dice la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada entre divertida, preocupada y maravillada.

Este…la agarra de la muñeca y la lleva a un rincón poco iluminado y algo desabitado del salón, sabiendo lo que le espera a continuación y ideando un plan para zafarse de ello.

¿¡¿Se puede saber que rayos fue eso¡¿Y desde cuando soy tu Hermione?! – Pregunta la ojimiel enfadada, con sus brazos en la cintura y una ceja levantada en espera de una aceptable explicación.

Yo….nada mas quería…..cuidarte – Decía el pelinegro, tratando de poner la mejor cara de un arrepentimiento, que ni siquiera sentía.

¡¿Y acaso soy una damisela en peligro que necesita de tu protección?¡ Se cuidarme bien solita Harry, así que deja ese porte de hermano mayor que ni siquiera te va.

Lo siento, es que…. yo no quería que te pasara algo Herms – Confiesa el ojiverde en voz suave, bajando la cabeza un poco y alzando levemente los hombros, como tal perrito abandonado a su propia suerte.

Harry….yo….no tienes porque meterte en problemas por mi, pero gracias – Expresa la castaña, cayendo ingenuamente en la trampa de su amigo e ignorando la leve sonrisa de victoria que el pelinegro formaba y queriendo cambiar de tema, para no levantar sospechas, dice lo primero que cruza pro su mente.

Herms¿Quieres… bailar?

Pero…. ¿No era que no sabias bailar Harry?

Bueno si…. pero no importa, tu me guías ¿no? – Pregunta el ojiverde, temeroso de la situación que ahora se metió. ¡Nada mas cambiar de tema y lo primero que se me ocurre es bailar¡Seré estúpido! Piensa Harry, recriminándose, por su mala suerte.

La castaña, solo sonríe y entrelaza sus manos con el, mientras lo llevaba cerca del centro de la sala, pero lo suficientemente lejos de miradas curiosas.

Solo sígueme le dice la ojimiel con ternura, al verlo tan nervioso y tenso por la "lección" de baile. Y segundos después….

¡Ouch! Se queja la castaña, al recibir un no tan leve majar del pelinegro, sin embargo luego de una avergonzada disculpa de este, continúan como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual se contradice por las ligeras punzadas en el pie de Hermione y un Harry, con la cabeza gacha, alejándose lo suficiente para ni siquiera rozar uno con el otro, evitando otro infortunado moretón en la ojimiel, mas esta lo jala, acortando la distancia entre ellos y se concentraba en la melodía suave y lejana que envolvía el ambiente.

_I kept it inside  
For the longest time  
And I can't keep keeping it  
All this love that's  
Inside of my heart  
Maybe it's safer not  
To say that I care  
Maybe this road won't  
Lead me anywhere_

_But if I don't tell you now  
I may never get  
The chance again  
To tell you that  
I need you, tell you  
What I'm feeling  
If I keep these feelings in  
And if I don't  
Say the words  
How will you hear  
What's inside my heart  
How will you know then  
If I don't tell you now_

En un grácil y aproximado ritmo, la castaña experimentaba intimas sensaciones, difíciles de evitar, y tan reveladoras, como el roce entre su cuerpo y el del pelinegro, donde su confesión esta sobre mas de las palabras, al igual que su asustadizo corazón y algo agitada respiración, mas las caricias expresaban hasta la mas mínima pasividad ante su mutua cercanía. Y un estremecimiento sintió correr por su cuerpo al notar como el pelinegro, ocultaba su rostro en la clavícula de su cuello, y aspiraba en un movimiento tan placentero y satisfactorio, la fragancia que el cabello de ella liberaba.

_  
I'd do anything to  
Be in your dreams  
And I can't stand  
Standing by  
With this dream  
That's inside my heart  
Maybe I'm only gonna  
Make a mistake  
And there's a chance  
Maybe my heart will break  
_

_But if I don't tell you now  
I may never get  
The chance again  
To tell you that  
I need you, tell you  
What I'm feeling  
If I keep these feelings in  
And if I don't  
Say the words  
How will you hear  
What's inside my heart  
How will you know then  
If I don't tell you now_

_E_l ojiverde extasiado, pero a la vez insaciable de tales emociones, se separa un poco de la castaña, lo suficiente para tener el contacto visual que anhelaba y para aplacar levemente los deseos que su cuerpo y mente reclamaban desde hace días y horas.

Se acerca, obviando la duda y el nerviosismo que se refleja claramente en la mirada ámbar de su amiga. Esta, captando sus intenciones, reduce también la distancia, que su ansiedad la hace ver infinita. Mas una mueca de dolor corre por su rostro y casi inmediatamente se muerde el labio mitigando todo sonido de dolor, ante el segundo tropiezo del pelinegro.

Yo….lo siento, aun no termino de acostumbrarme

No importa, si quieres descansamos y tomamos algo….- Comenta la castaña queriendo ocultar la desilusión que su voz abarcaba, mas Harry lo nota.

No….yo se que quieres bailar mas, y es mi deber complacerte – Dice este, con una mirada entre traviesa y tímida, produciendo el leve sonrojo de la castaña antes sus palabras y el significado que podrían ocultar.

Conmovido, por su vergüenza e intentos inútiles de ocultar su rubor, Harry se acerca sin la castaña advertirlo y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besa intensamente, embelesado y encantado por todo lo que ella representa, la rodea con sus brazos fuertemente, evitando y alejando toda posible huida de la ojimiel.

_How will you know  
You're inside my soul  
Oh it's driving me crazy  
'Cause you don't see,  
You're the world to me  
I'm so afraid to see  
The way that  
I feel for you  
_

Mas…. – Escucha Harry decir de la castaña en un gemido involuntario, cuando este se separa en busca de un poco de aire. Y feliz ante su nuevo descubrimiento, le responde con picardía, sacándole una divertida sonrisa a su Hermione.

Tus deseos son órdenes – Y la besa aun mas impetuosamente, queriendo saciar la necesidad y pasión que todo su ser demanda, siendo seguido de una alucinada y fascinada castaña, mientras en su mente, solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente.

Su Hermione.

_But if I don't tell you now  
I may never get  
The chance again  
To tell you that  
I need you, tell you  
What I'm feeling  
If I keep these feelings in  
And if I don't  
Say the words  
How will you hear  
What's inside my heart  
How will you know then  
If I don't tell you now_

_Oh oh_**_  
If I don't tell you now_**


End file.
